


Heartbreak Hotel

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), I love Tony Stark 3000 FOREVER (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous, tsg (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Dear Tony [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Nothing heavy angst wise other than once again Pepper is writing Tony a letter, teenaged angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/I%20love%20Tony%20Stark%203000%20FOREVER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/tsg
Summary: Eleven years later and Pepper's writing to tell Tony about another first Morgan has just experienced.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Series: Dear Tony [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608019
Kudos: 6





	Heartbreak Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> At the risk of being redundant, this story takes place **eleven years** after **Endgame**.
> 
> You can read a timeline for this series **[HERE](https://caribbeanblue.dreamwidth.org/2157.html)**.

Our ~~little~~ girl is in her room crying and I don't know _exactly_ how to help her. She had her heart broken for the first time today and it's taking all my willpower not to call the little insensitive brat ~~Oh~~ ~~_how_ ~~ ~~I want to call him so much worse than just a brat!~~ up and tell him exactly what I think of him for breaking our baby's heart! 

Morgan was so crazy about Kit, and despite the situation I am smiling as I hear you ask in a sarcastic voice _What kind of a name is Kit? What_ exactly _were his parents on when they decided to name him Kit? Who would name their kid Kit? Kit what? Like a sewing Kit?_ Kit is actually a nickname, and the name for the horrible little creep in question is actually Chandler Preston. ~~I'm smiling again by the way, because I know you would have something smart to say another the name Chandler too.~~

I am not looking forward to the moment when either Rhodey _or_ Happy finds out about Kit breaking up with Morgan for another girl. I know _both_ of them are going to want to kick the kid's butt into the middle of next century. I wouldn't be surprised if in Rhodey's case, though, if I actually have to stop him from wanting to do worse to the kid. You know, like grabbing one of your old gauntlet's and blasting him in his zit covered face! I'm not sure how I will be able to stop him after he finds out since I myself _almost_ told FRIDAY to power up my old Rescue suit and went after the little creep myself ~~again I really want to call this boy something stronger~~!

It's amazing how homicidal thoughts can run rampant through your head when someone you love has been hurt by someone else, isn't it? 

In any case, I am doing my best to keep from giving in to my impulse of dusting off one of my gauntlets, and blast him into the middle of the next century!

But it's not _easy_ to do! By any means, it is _not_ an easy thing to do!

I can only imagine how much I would have to be holding _you_ back from doing the same thing.

\---

I'm sitting here, thinking of you Tony. I am remembering what loving you and being loved _by_ you felt like. Oh Tony, why did it take us so long to realize how we felt about each other? The better question is _why_ did it take us so long to do something about how we felt?

I am also thinking about how _much_ that I hope, how much that I _want_ Morgan to some day find someone who will love her like you loved me. I want her to know how wonderful love can be when you have found the other part of yourself.

What I don't want her to know is what it's like when you find that part of yourself that you didn't know you were missing, and suddenly he's gone. I hope, I _pray_ Morgan never finds out what that's like because losing you was almost more than I could bear.

But she isn't going to ever know what that's like. No, she is only ever going to know the sweetness of finding the love of your life.

Please, let it be _all_ she ever knows. 


End file.
